1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting recording apparatus and corresponding method, and more particularly, to a broadcasting recording apparatus and method that allows a user to set a particular image quality for a broadcast to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service is a broadcasting service that provides mobile and vehicle receivers with various digital multimedia signals including audio and video. The DMB service provides a high sound/image quality of CD (compact disk) or DVD (digital versatile disk) through a personal data assistant (PDA) or vehicle terminal.
Further, the DMB system was initially launched as a digital audio broadcasting system and is now includes multimedia services such as the simultaneous transmission of moving picture and/or data. In addition, DMB broadcasting terminals can download and store a desired broadcast allowing a user to view the recorded broadcast.
Turning now to FIG. 1, which is a flowchart of a related art DMB broadcasting recording method. As shown, a DMB broadcasting terminal accesses a DMB broadcasting channel so as to record a DMB broadcast (S101). Once the DMB broadcast channel is accessed, the users selects a desired broadcast (S102) and then records and stores the selected broadcast (S103).
The above-noted recording method is a unidirectional recording method. That is, when signals are weak or there are no signals during a recording operation, degraded images are stored and replayed. In addition, the damaged recorded files cannot be recovered. Further, there is no function that can record the DMB broadcasting at a desired image quality.